<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lisa's Harem (Discontinued) by FlowerV3x, Talcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005224">Lisa's Harem (Discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerV3x/pseuds/FlowerV3x'>FlowerV3x</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcy/pseuds/Talcy'>Talcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerV3x/pseuds/FlowerV3x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcy/pseuds/Talcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roselia had a bad live concert and Lisa blames herself for being inconsistent. She starts overworking herself to be a better member of the band, the others doesn't realize it until they felt something was off.</p><p>note from v3: v4 has discontinued the work due to unknown reasons and it is up to her whether or not we will continue it. sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiz117/gifts">luiz117</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey luiz117! I've decided I should just write this prompt you requested in a separate work. I just thought this might take longer than I expected, so I'm just gonna try releasing chapters of this as soon as possible. I thought of posting a chapter so that you could read it immediately while I work on the next supposed scenes of the prompt. I have alot of ideas in mind with this prompt so that's why I think this might take me longer than I expected. Anyways, I hope you like it and please look forward for the upcoming chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roselia, you're up!”</p><p>The members of Roselia were waiting backstage until a staff member calls them saying it's their turn to perform. They all stood up and Yukina takes the lead. Before heading to the stage, she looks back at the others with an unwavering look on her face, “Roselia, let's do our best,” she says in a firm tone and the others nodding in response. The crowd started cheering the moment they entered the stage. Yukina checks her mic before speaking,</p><p>“Thank you for coming, we are Roselia!”</p><p>The crowd cheered once more, they started the intro of LOUDER. As the song goes on, the members of Roselia suddenly starts to hear an annoying, distracting sound which can be heard if payed close attention. The said sound was coming from Lisa's bass, the frets buzzing and rattling. Lisa panicked, since her bass was starting to distract the others,</p><p>
  <em>Oh no! I forgot to setup my bass! How stupid can you be, Lisa?!</em>
</p><p>The others continued playing, not letting the annoying sound distract them. They ignored the fret buzzes and rattles and let the crowd know everything is the same as usual. Lisa notices this, but fails to deliver the supposed message, she freezes on her spot, not playing another note.</p><p>She failed them.</p><p>She just brought the whole band down because of her inconsistency. The crowd started to murmur,</p><p>“Huh? Why does the music sound a bit hollow?”</p><p>“I can't hear the bass,”</p><p>“What happened to the bassist? Why is she just standing there, staring at her bass?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no… the others were trying to cover me up, but I just messed it up, again!</em>
</p><p>She wants to play, but she couldn't, as if some force was stopping her from plucking the string of her bass,</p><p>
  <em>Let me play! Please!</em>
</p><p>She begged… but there's nothing. The song is at the chorus part now, yet still no sound is coming from the bassist. Suddenly, the sounds slowly started to fade away from Lisa, her surroundings became black, pitch black, like a void. She started to hear someone speaking,</p><p>
  <em>You're mortifying, Lisa.</em>
</p><p>“Huh? W-Who's talking?”</p><p>That voice… sounds familiar, that voice… sounds like her? She tears her gaze away from her bass to see the owner of the said voice.</p><p>It was herself.</p><p>Her very image is standing right in front of her, with a blank look on her face.</p><p>
  <em>You failed them, Lisa. You just let down the whole band. Because of your inconsistency, your unpredictable nature, Yukina will hate you, Sayo will think you're just playing for the band for fun, and Ako and Rinko will be disappointed.</em>
</p><p>“No… I didn't mean it…” Lisa shivers as she turns her gaze back to her bass, did she actually just let them down?</p><p>Suddenly, her image starts to fade, turning into a shroud of black mist.</p><p>“W-Wait…! I-I'm sorry!” Lisa begged, tears suddenly start to form on her eyes. She extends her hand in an attempt to reach her,</p><p>
  <em>You're embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>But she was already gone. Lisa could do nothing but stare after her image says it's last words before finally disappearing into nothingness.</p><p>
  <em>Imai-san…</em>
</p><p>Someone was calling her, but the voice sounded blurry, incomprehensible.</p><p>“Imai-san!”</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>Lisa opened her eyes to see a teal-haired girl looking at her with concern and worry. She was laying on the couch of the backstage room.</p><p>“Are you okay? You blacked out when we were playing LOUDER. Everyone was worried about you,” Sayo says in a soft, worried tone. Lisa sits up and looks around her surroundings, she could see the other members of Roselia wearing the same facial expression Sayo has, but Ako was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Lisa-nee! Ako was so worried about you!” Ako hugs Lisa tightly as she cries on her chest.</p><p>“M-Me too, Imai-san…” Rinko fidgets.</p><p>“Lisa, you should've told us if you were not feeling okay, I wouldn't have mind cancelling our performance if it's for the sake of our band. We need you in Roselia,” Yukina says as she holds Lisa's hand, gripping it tightly.</p><p>“I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!”</p>
<p>Lisa suddenly starts crying, unable to contain her tears any longer.</p>
<p>“L-Lisa-nee?! Why are you crying?!”</p>
<p>“I-Imai-san…? A-are you okay…?”</p>
<p>“L-Lisa? D-did I said something wrong?”</p>
<p>“I-I'm sorry… p-please don't leave me…!” Lisa pleads as she tries wiping away the tears, but they just kept on falling.</p>
<p>“What are you saying, Imai-san?!”</p>
<p>Sayo shouts then suddenly embraces Lisa tightly. She caresses the bassist's head, trying her best to comfort Lisa as much as possible. “We would never, <em>ever </em> leave you just because of a slip-up like that.”</p>
<p>“B-but… it's my fault for being so stupid! If it weren't for my inconsistency, you guys wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment I just brought!” Lisa cries, her eyes full of sorrow. She pushes Sayo away.</p>
<p>“Lisa-”</p>
<p>“What? It's my fault, right? If I weren't so pathetic, so pitiful, everything could've been okay!”</p>
<p>“Lisa stop-”</p>
<p>Yukina tries to stop Lisa's blabbering, but she just kept going as if the vocalist wasn't there.</p>
<p>“I'm so dense, so dumb, so naive, so useless-”</p>
<p>“Lisa shut up!”</p>
<p>Yukina couldn't take it anymore, she screamed at the top of her lungs just for Lisa to stop. Lisa's teary eyes widen in surprise, the others were also startled by Yukina's sudden outburst.</p>
<p>“I don't care if you're flawed! Without you, Roselia is nothing! We're also… gonna be nothing… So please… don't say such words… to yourself…”</p>
<p>Yukina's eyes starts to forms tears, she couldn't bear seeing Lisa in misery. Now it was her turn to hug Lisa, she hugs her tightly as she cries over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her world turns black again and sounds fading away once more from her ears, but this time, Yukina was with her, in the void. She was still hugging Lisa, her eyes closed while shedding tears, but her sobs were no longer audible.</p>
<p>There she was again, her image standing right in front of her and behind Yukina's, wearing the same blank expression she has just like when they first met.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one cares, Lisa. They might seem sincere to you, but deep inside, they're actually just pretending.</em>
</p>
<p>“W-why would they think l-like that to me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Why, you ask? That's because you look so pathetic and weak. They're just being pitiful to you, Lisa.</em>
</p>
<p>“No… t-that's not true-”</p>
<p>
  <em>You're so busy trying to save everyone else when you can't even save me?</em>
</p>
<p>“H-huh? W-what do you mean?”</p>
<p>
  <em>You always think of other people's feelings and what's good for them, but how about me? Are you sure they actually care about you? Are you even sure they're not using you like some toy for their pastime? How about me, Lisa? How about me?! Did you even care about me, Lisa, your own self?!</em>
</p>
<p>Tears falls off her cheeks, her facial expression is no longer blank, but now replaced with a hurt, sorrowful one.</p>
<p>“I… I…” Lisa shudders, she couldn't think of anything to reply, because she was too <em>scared</em> to reply. Was Lisa too busy to not notice her sadness? Her despair? Her loneliness?</p>
<p>
  <em>Please… don't leave me, Lisa…</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, a shroud of black mist starts to envelop her again,</p>
<p>
  <em>W-wait! I-I don't wanna go!</em>
</p>
<p>Her image tries fending off the mist, but to no avail, keeps enveloping her. Lisa unconsciously pushes Yukina out of the way in an attempt to save her by extending her hand. Her image tries to desperately reach for it,</p>
<p>“H-hold on! Grab my hand!”</p>
<p>
  <em>L-Lisa! Save me-</em>
</p>
<p>… But she failed to save her.</p>
<p>The moment the black mist has completely enveloped her image's entire body, she disappeared without a trace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay sorry if this chapter is also rather a short one. I'll try making up to you guys by posting another tomorrow or Friday (；ω；). I know how unsatisfying it is to read something that is only scene by scene and I'm really sorry for it, I'll try my best by atleast making the other future chapters' words reach 1k or two (T ^ T).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yukina's POV</strong>
</p><p>“Gah?!”</p><p>Out of nowhere, Lisa suddenly pushed me away from her, throwing me off the couch and my butt directly hitting the floor,</p><p>“Minato-san, are you okay?”</p><p>Sayo asked, I groaned in pain in response, Sayo slowly helped me lift my self up,</p><p>“H-hold on! Grab my hand!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>I opened my eyes to see Lisa with a panicked look on her face, who was now standing up, extending her hand out. I looked at the direction to see who she was reaching for…</p><p>She was reaching for nothing.</p><p>All of us except Lisa seems to be at sixes and sevens. Confused, I stood up, my butt still aching. I'm starting to consider exercising, so that I can atleast take a minor fall or something like that.</p><p>“Lisa?”</p><p>I called her name, but there was no response. I raised my eyebrow, something doesn't feel quite right. I approached her, nudging her by the sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>I finally got her to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>I finally got her attention.</p><p> </p><p>… And I finally saw her expression.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widen in shock.</p><p> </p><p>It was an expression I never, <em>ever</em>, thought Lisa could possibly wear.</p><p>I've seen Lisa be sad and cry sometimes, and it's pretty rare. That's because she was a strong woman.</p><p>But this time… her expression was…</p><p> </p><p>Broken.</p><p> </p><p>She was broken.</p><p> </p><p>The light on her eyes…</p><p> </p><p>Were gone.</p><p> </p><p>She looks devastated.</p><p> </p><p>Tears fall from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her lifeless eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I felt a chill run through my spine.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The silence… was disturbing.</p><p>I shuddered with horror, my heart was beating rapidly, as if it was gonna burst out of my chest at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>“… I failed to save her.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was expressionless, as if someone sucked the life out of her.</p><p>She failed to save who exactly?</p><p>I opened my mouth to speak, but no voice came out of it. Something was restraining my vocal chords to prevent me from speaking.</p><p>Suddenly, she darted across the room and straight to the door, I tried grabbing her by the arm, but I was too weak to keep a grip on her. </p><p>“You are not going anywhere- gah?!”</p><p>Sayo tried blocking Lisa's escape route, but the latter harshly pushed her aside, the former violently hitting the floor. When did Lisa become so strong to be able to push Sayo with that much force? She ran as far as she could until we can no longer see her by the doorway.</p><p>“Sayo-san!”</p><p>“H-Hikawa-san…!”</p><p>Ako and Rinko runs towards Sayo, helping her stand up. She groaned in pain after her back made an impact on the floor.</p><p>“What is wrong with her?!” Sayo shouted furiously.</p><p>“H-Hikawa-san, p-please calm down…” Rinko tries calming her down, who seems to be planning on chasing Lisa.</p><p>“Yukina-san! Why did Lisa-nee ran away?!” Ako asks me, worried.</p><p>“I-I… don't know…” I replied, my voice trembling like a leaf. I can still see her broken look, her lifeless eyes, and still hear her expressionless voice.</p><p>What happened, Lisa?</p><p>Is it because of the concert?</p><p>Is it because you thought we will hate you?</p><p>I wish you can tell me.</p><p>… And I wish you're okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I had to help my gay girlfriend some "stuff" so this chapter got a little bit delayed ( ；∀；).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">At Lisa's bedroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I'm sorry… p-please come back…”</p><p>It was already evening, ever since Lisa showed up in her bedroom, she has been curled up into a ball in her bed, facing the wall and crying her eyes out while begging for her specter to come back. Her phone has been lying around on her desk, ringing and vibrating for the past few hours. Yet she didn't answer any of them.</p><p>Not a single one of them.</p><p>Her clothes were disheveled and her mane of brown hair was messy from all the running just so that she could get away from the others. She is still wearing her onstage outfit, too exhausted to change into anything decent.</p><p>And too broken.</p><p>She felt lifeless, empty, worthless.</p><p>As if there was a hollow in her chest.</p><p>She couldn't save anyone, not even herself.</p><p>She felt so useless.</p><p>The image of her specter helplessly trying to fend off the black mist as it consumes her, begging for help flashes before her very eyes.</p><p>She wanted to save her.</p><p>But she failed to do so.</p><p>She wants to cry again, but she was too worn out.</p><p>Suddenly, her world once again turns into a black void of nothingness. The moment she catch sight of the complete darkness around her, she immediately sits up and turns around.</p><p>There appears the specter herself, weeping on the floor.</p><p>… But there's something disturbing about it.</p><p>She was… laughing, bursting into tears.</p><p>She was laughing like a maniac.</p><p>Lisa watches with fear, unsure of what to do about the petrifying scene unfolding before her.</p><p><em>You're so pathetic, Lisa! </em>She mocked, giggling uncontrollably.</p><p>
  <em>You can neither play the bass…</em>
</p><p>She smiles sinisterly.</p><p>
  <em>… Nor save me.</em>
</p><p>Every word landed a blow on Lisa's heart.</p><p>The specter suddenly starts shedding tears, as if she wasn't mocking Lisa just awhile ago.</p><p>Unstable.</p><p><em>You devoted yourself to the bass, you devoted yourself to Roselia, you devoted yourself to your friends. </em>She pauses,</p><p><em>… But how about me, Lisa? </em>The specter asks, but there was a hint of hesitation to it.</p><p>“I-I didn't forget about you-”</p><p>
  <em>Don't you dare say that.</em>
</p><p>Lisa's response was cut short, the specter's eyes were filled with anger.</p><p>
  <em>I devoted myself to keep you happy, Lisa!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Motivated you with thoughts when you felt down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making you think that the future will be bright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… Making you think that everything will be okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you didn't cared about yourself, Lisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… You didn't cared about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so worried about you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So worried about what might happen if you cared for someone too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… That you will start forgetting about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the point were you are willing to sacrifice yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No longer caring about me, but caring for others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want all of my hardships to go in vain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want you to leave me, just for someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet, it was actually inevitable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if you're sick, you still try to help others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if you're sad, you still try to make them happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were busy saving everyone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Busy thinking about others and what's good for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The price? You sacrificed yourself in exchange for others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You sacrificed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's time to face the harsh reality.</em>
</p><p><em>It's okay if you no longer care about me, as </em> <em>long as you think what you're doing is right.</em></p><p>
  <em>But…</em>
</p><p>A shroud of black mist starts to envelop her body.</p><p>
  <em>They were not enough for them, Lisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your hardships. Your devotion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's still wasn't enough for them.</em>
</p><p>“No! T-that's a lie! A-and I cared about you!”</p><p>The specter smiles again, but this time, it felt… genuine… but her eyes were still dull.</p><p>
  <em>If you say so, Lisa.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My brain is fried. I repeat, my brain… is fried. I really need a better plot, yes? 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of an alarm rings across Yukina's room. Yukina blindly extends her hand onto her desk, trying to reach her phone. When she felt a familiar rectangular object vibrating on her hand, she takes it and slowly opens her eyes.</p><p>It was 7:30 a.m.</p><p>She has an hour to prepare for school.</p><p>She stops the alarm and slowly gets out of bed. She does a few stretches and yawns before leaving her room and going downstairs to take a bath.</p><p>Afterwards, she heads back to her room. She opens her closet and takes her school uniform to put it on. She heads back downstairs to eat breakfast at the dining room.</p><p>She makes herself some coffee with atleast five cubes of sugar in it and some toast. While eating, she pulls out her phone from the inside of her bag next to her laying on the table and checks her messages.</p><p>Lisa still hasn't read her messages.</p><p>She sighs, Lisa always replies to her messages the moment she reads them.</p><p>
  <em>I hope you're okay, Lisa…</em>
</p><p>She finishes her coffee and toast and gets up from her sit. She puts on her shoes before leaving the house.</p><p>All she can do is hope for Lisa to be at school today.</p>
<hr/><p>Yukina arrives in Haneoka and enters through the school gate. She enters inside the school and to her classroom, class 3-A.</p><p>She heads to her desk and takes a sit, she looks at her phone.</p><p>It was exactly 8:30 a.m.</p><p>Homeroom starts at 8:45 a.m. so she has fifteen minutes.</p><p>She looks around the classroom, searching for Lisa.</p><p>There she was, just silently sitting on her desk.</p><p>She has her arms crossed on the desk, covering her face as if she was sleeping.</p><p>
  <em>Now's my chance.</em>
</p><p>Yukina approaches her.</p><p>“Lisa?” Yukina called her while nudging her shoulder.</p><p>Lisa slowly looks up to Yukina.</p><p>In Yukina's eyes, Lisa has such dull eyes and a lifeless expression.</p><p>She was still not okay.</p><p>Yukina wasn't the best person when it comes to understanding someone's feelings.</p><p>Or how to even approach them.</p><p>So she didn't bother asking Lisa why was she acting strange yesterday, or why she ran away.</p><p>Yukina tries to keep her composure from crumbling because of Lisa's poor state.</p><p>“L-Lisa, is there something wrong?”</p><p>
  <em>Of course there's something wrong, what a stupid question to ask, Yukina.</em>
</p><p>“You haven't read my messages. That isn't very like you, Lisa.”</p><p>“O-Oh…! S-Sorry Yukina! M-My battery was dead last night and I forgot to charge my phone!” Lisa gives her her usual smile, but it doesn't feel… quite right. The dullness in her eyes was still there, “I'm okay, Yukina! I-I'm sorry for making you worry…”</p><p>As much as Yukina wants to tell her that she doesn't sound convincing, she also doesn't want to pressure her best friend into answering something she doesn't really want to answer, “If you say so, Lisa… Do tell me if you don't feel okay, we can always cancel rehearsals.”</p><p>“I-I'm fine! T-There's no need to cancel rehearsals!”</p><p>Suddenly, the bell rings, indicating that homeroom class is gonna start.</p><p>“Oh? Homeroom's starting, maybe you should go back to your sit, Yukina. We can talk later at lunch!”</p><p>“I guess so,” Yukina heads back to her sit. It was the first time Lisa told her to go back to her desk after the first bell rings. In fact, even if homeroom classes start, Lisa would still be talking to her and the teacher has to tell Lisa that she should go back to her sit since the bell has already rang.</p><p>All she can do is wait for lunch, she needs to know what is happening to Lisa.</p><p>Or else she will completely crumble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter looks rushed (because it really is). I already have plans for future chapters but I'm just really bad at narrating (´∀｀)。 I'm having problems at transitioning scenes so that's why I don't always get stuff done at the end of the day, literally finishing nothing (´-ω-`)。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>V Flower: Thank you for Talcy helping me out by correcting some grammar errors and giving me suggestions for this chapter (´∀｀)！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout class 3-A's four classes in the morning, Yukina didn't do anything but keep an eye on her best friend, Lisa. That's what she usually does, anyway; literally do nothing during classes (except if told by the teacher or Lisa herself) and wait for school to end so that she can attend rehearsals.</p><p>Lisa, likewise, didn't do anything either, which was obviously unusual. She didn't bother writing, listening, or anything.</p><p>Just sleeping.</p><p>Yukina felt nothing but the anxiety building up in her veins during the entire morning.</p><p>
  <em>Riiing</em>
</p><p>The school bell finally rings. She checks her phone, it was already 12:30 p.m. Students from her class were all starting to leave the room.</p><p>“Lunch…” she murmured. She also has been doing nothing but wait for lunch, but not because she's hungry.</p><p>But because she can finally talk to Lisa.</p><p>
  <em>I hope this goes well…</em>
</p><p>She gets up from her chair and starts walking towards Lisa, who hasn't budged an inch from her sleeping position. She has been like that since homeroom yet the teachers didn't seem to notice her for not listening or doing anything. When she finally got near, she takes a deep breath before nudging Lisa's shoulder, “Lisa? It's lunch.”</p><p>Lisa slowly raises her head up, there were faded bags beneath her half-opened eyes and a hint of grogginess on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Did she not slept last night?</em>
</p><p>“Yuki… na…?” Lisa squints her eyes and blinks a few times as if adjusting to the brightness of the classroom. </p><p>“It's lunch.”</p><p>“H-Huh? Really?” Yukina nodded. She pulls out her phone, probably checking the time. She then puts her phone back into her pocket and slowly gets up from her chair.</p><p>“L-Let's go get lunch?” She suggested after she neatly fixed her disheveled uniform.</p><p>“Sure,” Yukina agreed. They both left the classroom and headed to the school's cafeteria.</p><p>As they walk through the corridor, there was an awful silence between them. Lisa would usually be chatting with her along the way like how her day went or whatever, but today was totally different.</p><p>And Yukina does not like it in any way. In fact, she's already starting to miss Lisa's idle chat and lively nature even if this was just the beginning.</p><p>She felt like she was going to have another outburst like yesterday if this keeps this up.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should get to the point…</em>
</p><p>“So Lisa, you wanted to talk about something during lunch?” She asked, breaking the awful silence that was making her feel insane. She was with Lisa, why is there no idle chat or anything? Why?!</p><p>“O-Oh yeah… I do…” Lisa replied. She seems nervous since her voice was shaking as she spoke, “I-I'll talk about it once we get our lunch…”</p><p>“… Sure.”</p><p>
  <em>What could it be? I hope it's not too serious…</em>
</p><p>Again, she wasn't the best person when it comes to understanding one's feelings, and she will appear stoic most of the time.</p><p>At long last, they finally arrived at the cafeteria. Yukina looks around, scanning the area. It was crowded and the tables were occupied with students eating and chatting.</p><p>“Seems like we can't have our lunch here,” Yukina said.</p><p>“Do you want to have lunch at the school's rooftop?” Lisa suggested, “It would be much more peaceful there.”</p><p>“Whatever you're comfortable with, I'm fine.”</p><p>
  <em>There's the classroom though, so why the rooftop? Wouldn't Mitake-san and everyone from Afterglow also be there having their lunch?</em>
</p><p>“Yukina-san! Lisa-nee!”</p><p>As Yukina was thinking deep in thought, someone suddenly called her name and Lisa's. They both turned around to see a girl with long, light, purple hair worn into curled pigtails with matching forelocks and straightened bangs waving her hand in the air as she runs towards them, “Ako?”</p><p>“Hi, Yukina-san! Can I join you guys for lunch?!” Ako asked, holding a lunch box with her hand.</p><p>“… I don't mind. How about you, Lisa? Are you okay with it?”</p><p>“I-I don't mind, either…” Lisa replied, averting her gaze from Ako.</p><p>“… If you say so.”</p><p>Yukina looks at Ako, the cheerful look on the short girl's face earlier was replaced with a seemingly worried one. Ever since the incident yesterday, everyone in Roselia (excluding Lisa) agreed to not bring up the topic and just act like nothing happened so that she won't feel uneasy when she's with them.</p><p>“Let's go get lunch, Lisa,” Yukina said, trying to change the atmosphere and hoping that Lisa will take up the offer.</p><p>“O-Oh yeah… let's…” Lisa replied.</p><p>They both waited in line while Ako waits for them at a nearby vending machine. After Yukina and Lisa finally got their lunch, the trio headed upstairs and onto the rooftop.</p><p>Yukina's chest suddenly started hammering while they climb up the stairway.</p><p>She was nervous at where this was going.</p><p>They arrived at the rooftop and surprisingly, anyone from Afterglow was nowhere in sight.</p><p>
  <em>They're not here? Maybe they'll arrive sooner or later…</em>
</p><p>“L-Let's take a sit near the railings!” Lisa said.</p><p>“Sure,” Yukina replied. They all took a sit near the rooftop's railings and started opening her lunches.</p><p>“Thanks for the food,” they thanked in unison. They started eating quietly as if they were inside a library.</p><p>Yukina could feel the atmosphere, and it's nerve-racking.</p><p>She looks at Ako, the girl was also unusually quiet and her expression was just the same as hers. At times like this, Lisa or Ako would start a conversation and would start talking about almost everything, but today was none of those days.

</p><p>Yukina wanted to scream and cry, is this a nightmare?</p><p>
  <em>Should I ask her now?</em>
</p><p>It was now, or never.</p><p>Yukina takes a deep breath before breaking the unusual silence around her.</p><p>“So Lisa, what is it that you want to talk about?” She asked in her usual monotone voice and stoic expression.</p><p>But deep inside, she wanted to show her concern for Lisa.</p><p>She wanted to let her know that she will be alright.</p><p>Because Roselia will be there for her, and will always be.</p><p>Lisa looks up to her, her expression was uneasy.</p><p>Lisa opens her mouth, Yukina takes another deep breath, embracing for what's to come.</p><p>“… Will you save me, Yukina?”</p><p>Yukina's eyes widen in surprise by her question.</p><p>“Save… you?” She asked in a confused manner.</p><p>
  <em>What does she mean?</em>
</p><p>“… Will you save me if I ever lose sight of the light of my path and accidentally embraced the darkness?”</p><p>Lisa has her head down, not showing her face.</p><p>Yukina looks at Ako, the other girl clearly also doesn't get what she's saying.</p><p>“I don't… get it…” Yukina replied.</p><p>“Well, how about this…” Lisa stands up from her sit and she looks directly at Yukina in the eyes.</p><p>She was… crying.</p><p>Her expression… was scared.</p><p>“… What will you do if I ever tried quitting Roselia?”</p><p>It was a question Yukina never, ever wanted to hear, especially from Lisa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have I improved my writing ever since chapter 1? I would love to know in the comments (Criticism is welcome, of course. That's the whole point afterall (。-∀-))。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>